To Kill a Vampire
by hawki1
Summary: Harry must not face anything, He should but when have teenage boys EVER done what they should.... What if Harry was taken from his little world to a better place, with only Volemort AND Vampires to look after...
1. Chapter 1

To kill a Vampire...

Harry Potter sat at his window, watching the drips of water roll down the pane. The dull street to which Harry had grown up was covered in fog,  
as it was most of the time nowdays. Harry had just come back from his fifth year at Howarts, a year in which he had seen his godfather Sirius Black die. This was upsetting Harry alot, and as if the weather was imitating his mood it also was gloomy. What Harry didn't know was that the fog was hamering the efforts of those trying to look over him, the protection of guards was very limited recently because they could not see more then a few metres in front of there posts. What was confusing the guards was why the fog wasnt moving on, the answer to that they suspected was Harry.

Harry sat at the window untill nightfall at which time he was called down to dinner by his Aunt Petunia "Dinner is on the table" she screeched.  
The boy at the window got up, and stumbled off down stairs, thinking continously about the water dripping down the window. For Harry it was impossible to think of anything else as it reminded him of life and its unfairaties, the water how ever reminded him of a simplier time, a time when everything was normal.

Harry used to wonder whether going to hogwarts was such a great idea, he knew getting friends and having fun and learning magic where all great, but it seemed to give him a weakness. Harry thought the maybe having nothing was the strongest thing of all, for having nothing ment you had nothing to loose.

Harry got to the dinner table, he saw his aunt and her family had already started eating, So Harry took a chair and placed himself at the table also.  
What Harry didn't see was the worried expression on his aunt and uncles face. They both worried about Harry, although it was far from loved him.  
It was after a glance at Petunia that Vernon started to speak "It seems my company" Vernon puffed up his chest proudly as he did every time he talked of grumblins drills "has a need for some interns." Vernon paused a moment for effect "I've decided to hire you two as my new assistants" Vernon glared at both Harry and Dudley.  
At this point it looked as though Dudley was about to explode with questions, Harry thought the first one was going to be about why he had to share the position with Harry.  
Harry it seemed was wrong.  
"How much to I get paid an hour?" Dudley asked as if it where the most important thing in the world.  
"We shall have a starting salary of 20 pounds an hour, but thats on the condition that you both sign these contracts" Vernon stated, "And I can't take just one of you, its both or nothing"  
Harry at this point recived the contract from Vernon, at which point Harry glanced up at Dudley.  
Dudleys eyes had gone wide "Twenty pounds...an Hour" he was mouthing "Wow"  
Vernon had finished his meal and got up to walk to the lounge room with the parting words, "You have until Monday to decide, and remember, both or nothing"  
Harry got up from the table when Vernon had gone, took the contract and started walking to his room, for the first time thoughts of water running down the pane was not on his mind. When Harry sat down on the bed he started to read the contract, and although Harry didn't like to admit it, it seemed as though Vernon had given him a pretty solid deal or from what he could work out. The thing was though, Harry didn't need the money. He Had a vault at gringots that could pay for everything he needed. Still Harry could recongise the benifits of having a job, he recognised that this was the first time all summer that his mind had been on something other then the drips.  
Still as good at that thought was, something about working for vernon seemed repulsive, althought if he admitted to himself he worked in the garden for Vernon most of his life.  
Still all this reading of a contract that seemed at boring as a reading a dictionary with only words you already know in there, and it made Harry really tired, so Harry yawned and went to sleep

There was a knock at Harry's door the next morning, "Com' in" Harry mumbled.  
Dudley poked his head through the door, "Er...Harry" Dudley started "I think we should take Vernon up on his offer, it seems like a good deal.  
It was at this point where Harry's eyes went wide, he had forgotten that Dudley had to get him to agree to work aswell. Still something seemed wrong about this, Dudley didnt need to work, his parents got him everything he ever wanted. Plus Harry remembered Dudley hated working.

It was at this exact point that Harry thought of a cunning plan, Harry might be able to more out of this contract then he originally thought.  
"Well Dudley" Harry said, "I don't think this contract is in my best intrests at all, infact I couldn't think of anything worse then working all summer break"  
Dudley looked like he was about to cry, but then quickly thought of something and said " How about a sweeten the deal? "  
This was exactly what Harry was hoping for, infact Harry couldn't thought of a quicker way to get things out of his cousin.  
"What type of sweetening?" Harry asked "How about, I'll get mum and dad out of the house two nights a week for the rest of the holidays so you can have some time to yourself" Dudley replied Harry was gobsmacked...he didn't think that Dudley would work out what Harry wanted so easily, still Harry did indeed like the deal now.  
"Fine" Harry stated " You have yourself a deal, Harry reached out to shake Dudleys hand like business men did when they completed dealings.  
Instead of the hand that Harry was expecting to shake, harry found Dudley holding out a pen.  
Harry realised after a few moments delay that Dudley wanted him to sign the contract. Harry took the pen and signed on the line having done that Dudley signed the page also and ran off to give it to his father. 


	2. Chapter 2

Underestimation

'Underestimation is the worst thing I could have done' Harry thought bitterly.

Harry had got to this point after only a week of working at grunnings drills with Dudley. During that week Harry had been working hard and he genuinely liked the people he was working with. After the first day of destruction in which Harry had accidently sheared a component in the drill making press which caused drill bits to fire out of that machiene and go everywhere, Harry was moved to the accounting which although never being a wizz in math, he enjoyed.  
He worked at the accounting part of the factory 6 days a week at 8 hours a day, and all was going well.

The accountting part of the factory was filled with workers that knew so much about the math of the buisness that it was scary and the only thing he didn't really enjoy about these people was that they calculated how meny toliet breaks people should have and when each employee should have them to maximise efficiency.

Harry felt that this much effort into something as trivial as an increased output of say 2 drills a day was hardly something to get worked up over.  
Unfortunaely Harry shared this view with some of those on the factory floor, which eventually worked its way up to the accounting area, this made the accounting people feel the need to prove the worth of such a equation. So they spent the next day working out how meny days it would take for those 2 drill bits a day extra,  
to pay off the time they spent creating said extra drill bits.

At this point Harry felt that now they would have to justify, the time spent justifying the toilet equation and was about to tell the men on the floor this, but realised his error just in time.

So after a week of work Harry recieved his Sunday off, and so as Harry though lay in bed listening on the Sunday morning to the sound of rock streaming out from Dudleys room he realised that Dudley hadn't kept his part of the bargin they had made, since his Aunt and Uncle hadn't been out for dinner all week.

Harry actually didn't mind that because when he got home after work he was usually so tired that he just ate and slept. Being alone in the house hadn't really occured to him. Still Harry thought that if he let his cousin off for this week then Dudley might try to get out of the bargin all together, and Harry MIGHT want some time alone later on in the holiday, when he was less tired from work. So it was with this mindset that Harry knocked on Dudleys door at 10 am on a Sunday morning.

"Hello Dudley" Harry said "I need to talk to you about our little arrangement"  
"Oh" Dudley said as he turned off the music "Common in then"  
There was a pause as Harry walked in the room and took a seat on the couch that Dudley had managed to somehow get into his room.  
"Er, Harry" Dudley started, looked very nervous "I'm sorry about this week, I know I haven't got those 2 out of the house, but I've been so tired after work and all"  
"Oh, thats alright then" Harry said letting out the breath he was holding, Harry felt better knowing his cousin was taking the deal seriously.  
"I'll take them out today then, and all night as well, to make up for the night I missed." Dudley stated "Just be sure to be in your room by...8 pm"  
"8 pm ! common dudley make it 9pm I know you can keep them out at least that long" Harry stated, Startled that he was bargining with his cousin about anything,  
let alone time spent with his Aunt and uncle.  
"Fine then 9 pm, but not a moment more and be sure not to leave anything out or the tv on, because they will know and I might get in trouble for keeping them out"  
Dudley said, fear in his eyes of being found helping Harry.  
Harry went back to his room, and emerged 20 minutes later after Dudley had herded his uncle and Aunt away by asking politely to be taken to a concert.  
Harry thought it strange that most parents would spend half the day take there kids to a concert on the other side of London, and leave them there for the day before spending the over half of the day picking them up latter on, trying to find there kids in the huge crowds.  
Luckly for Harry, Dudleys parents where even stranger by taking him to a concert and staying with him, incase the line at the snack bar was too long and his favorate song was comming up, Thereby leaving Dudley to listen to his favorate song whilst his parents que up for 2 hours to get to the front of what turns out to be the only snack bar to have run out of drink.

At any rate with the day free Harry decided to watch some telvision, have a long bath and get some decent food from the supermarket to store in his room for later, But as with almost all plans Harry has ever made as soon as it was registered in his mind it all went to...well...fantacy land.  
A knock on the door.  
Harry relutantly went over to the door, it occured to him at the time that it could be a deatheater, but as Harry had spent his entire life "Safe" in this house he figured the guards would have figured it out.  
As it turns out the guards did not know that anyone was at the door, the fog still running amok with there duties.  
Opening the door Harry had a clocked figure push past him, at which point Harry was on edge, a clocked figure in his house with no guards or alerts to tell him someone was comming.  
Harry relaxed when he heard the voice comming from the clocked figure, "Quite the fog you got there Harry" Ron Weasley's voice said.  
"Ron...what are you...where did you...how...why" Harry was quite shocked to find his friend in his house during summer.  
"Ahh, well er...I'd rather you didn't tell anyone I was here actually." Ron stated "No one really knows, at anyrate its lucky I could even find this place, I mean geez when I thought that the fogs at hogwarts where bad. This place you cant even see a few feet in front of you, Which actually is an advantage, because there is no way I could have gotten into this house without the guards noticing me with out it"  
"Why are you here anyway" Harry asked "Do I need a reason to come and see my best friend during the holidays?" Ron retorted "anyway I've come to invite you to the burrow, or well... the place we are staying it'll be great"  
"Don't you think people will realise and send me back here?" Harry countered "Well, yes actually thats true but well...when theres a will theres a way, as my mum always says" ron replied "Fine then, but ahhh we should leave soon...or now" Harry said "because as good as my cousin is at getting my Aunt and Uncle to do what he wants, I dont think he can keep them out in this fog for much longer"  
"Well as long as its not in little Whinning then we're fine, because thats one very specific fog, only quite small too." Ron said "Oh, and...well...we can't go today anyway, because there are a few complications"  
"what do you mean?" Harry asked "Well..." Ron went on to explain to Harry all about the fidilus and how getting him there would have to involve dumbledore. It was at this point that Harry got annoyed because he realiesed that leaving Pivet Drive was going to be harder then it all first sounded.

Having said his piece about the difficulties Ron then said something that Harry didn't quite understand, but it still gave him hope.  
"I have to twins working on it now, but apparently you own the house thats somewhere and since you own it you must know where it is, which I can't tell you, but since you own it there's a law that forces Dumbledore to tell you, so essentially all you have to do is get this letter that the twins wrote to Dumbledore, and after he has read it he MUST give you the address it forces him to as soon as possible." Ron finished giving him a look that was something akin to hope.  
"Excelent, so where is this letter that I have to get to Dumbledore?" Harry said "Well thats what the twins are working on, it'll have to be worded just right or it won't work because Dumbledore is a crafty lad, if anyone he'll find a way out of it.  
So we are working on getting it water tight." Ron said "Well be here on say, Thursday night i'll get dudley to take the Aunt and Uncle out, you be here so i can sign the letter." Harry said, not entirely understanding what the letter said but figureing it was something to do with countering the fidilus charm.

After that point it seemed all the business was concluded and Harry and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about quidich and girls...just like a normal boy.

It was well after 10 pm when Dudley and his Parents finally came home, it seemed they had gone for a meal and a movie after the concert at Dudley's insistance and Harry only knew it was after 10 pm because he woke up to the sound of someone shouting lines to a movie they had just seen a laughing uproarasly as if it was the best joke.

Still the next day at exactly 7 Dudley and Harry loaded into the car to get to work, today dudley looking slightly more sluggish then he had in the past. Uncle Vernon on the other hand was not in the car at exactly 7, as he had...misplaced his wallet and couldn't find it.  
This lucky gave the boys the purfect opertunity to talk.  
" I need them out of the house thursday night" Harry said to Dudley " Wait a tick...Thursday night...but I can't do that, I said 2 nights a week, not 2 specific nights." Dudley said " I'll tell you what Dudley, you get them out Thursday night and thats your 2 nights covered for this week." Harry said " Well why do you want thursday so badly anyway" Dudley said.  
Harry thought for a moment, telling Dudley the truth would risk him telling his parents. Although it could also make Dudley more likely to help him seeing as getting Harry out of the house for the summer seemed like something Dudley would want.  
Harry decided to tell Dudley the truth, and it was lucky he did because after telling Dudley, he heard some important facts.  
" You can't leave " Dudley said " Dudley don't get all sentimental on me ..." Harry started " I'm not gettting sentimental on you " Said dudley cutting Harry off " I mean you Litterally CANNOT leave. Its written into the contract that you signed with Dad. It says that you can't get out of working until the summer is over"  
Harry felt like laughing " Can't Leave... you think something as small as a contract is going to stop me? " Harry said " Well...not normal contract...but a magically enhanced one will. " Dudley said glancing about as he said magically as if something bad would happen.  
" Magically advanced...what are you talking about? " Harry said " You haven't even noticed have you? " Dudley said " Noticed what? exactly"  
" My parents are treating you nicer this year, they never make you do the dishes, you got the same job as me, hell you even left the radio on in the kitchen the other night and they did nothing. " Dudley said Harry had noticed these things, except about the radio, and he HAD been curious as to why.  
" Why are these things happening ... and wait a tick what about a magical contract? " Harry said

Dudley went on to explain everything. It seemed as though during the year a death eater had sent Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia a letter, this letter not being of the friendly type scared the Dursleys so much that they decided they needed protection. So the Dursley's went to the only man they knew who had magic. Dumbledore. He told them that as long as Harry sayed at there house over the summer they would be safe. The Dursleys asked him what the least ammount of time would be needed for Harry to spend thereunfortunely Dumbledore said he didnt know.

After Dudley had finished Harry was confused "What does this have to do with anything, they already knew about the protection"

"Ohhh thats true, but this time they where genuinely scared, so they decided to treat you better in the hope that the protection would be stronger. Anyway, about the contract, About a day before you arrived here Dumbledore turned up at our home. He said that you'd had a bad year and maybe you'd try and run away fom the house, which would inturn lead to no protection from your charm. He then told us that if you where to sign a contract keeping you here, then we could rest assured of the protection that you provide. They knew that you wouldnt sign one normally, so they had to disguse it as something else, which is where the work contract came into it."

It was at this point that Vernon returned to the car a frown on his face, " I couldn't find that blasted wallet anywhere, some punk kid at that disco probably stole it"  
"It wasnt a disco it was a rock concert." Dudley said, looking offended that anyone would tell him HE would go to a disco.  
" Same thing " uncle vernon smirked, Knowing his son was offended and enjoying the glare he was getting.

It was at this point where Harry realised he had been out played by someone much better then him.

'Underestimation is the worst thing I could have done' Harry thought bitterly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was in two minds.

First he wanted to be mad at Dumbledore for keeping him at Pivet Drive without asking.  
On the other hand, he was actually happy that Dumbledore had made this decision for him, because harry liked this summer as much as it pained him to say it.

Still there was a question that was niggling at Harry, 'who had thought of tieing dudley's Job chances to mine.  
That was one of the main reasons he had taken the job, it had given him something to do, and since he and Dudley where signing the same contract he wasn't scared of getting ripped off because if anything the Dursleys where known for Doteing on there son.

At anyrate the question of who thought of the idea about tieing Dudley's job chances to his was niggling at him all day, because as much as he would like to say it was Dumbledores, seeing as he had set the entire idea up, there was something more crude about the method. One thing he had learnt about Dumbledore over the years is that if anything he didn't like to leave things to chance, and the idea of potentially harming a contract because Dudley doesn't sign is one Dumbledore probebly would not tolerate.

Which in turn leaves the question, who came up with that sneaky idea.

Harry spent the entire day racking his mind over the matter, and to that effect he came up with a list of 5 possible people.  
1.Dumbledore 2.Snape 3.Vernon 4.Petunia 5.Dudley

As unlikely as the final 3 possibilities where harry could never seem to cross them out.  
Snape seemed the most unlikely since he would just get Harry to sign a document saying "I will stay at pivet Drive"

Harry was distracted all day by his list and made so meny mistakes that his accounting seemed to project a profit for the company of 30 million dollars...A DAY!  
Unfortunaely for the owners of the company, the accounting Harry was doing was so poor that it could rival the Daily profit for inaccuracies.

At anyrate Harry tried to get Dudley to tell him who had come up with that idea.

"I donno...honestly Harry I have no idea...its not THAT bad is it though...I mean you are getting paid." Dudley told him after Harry caught him at lunch break.  
" Er...no no i suppose not " Harry said, realising that if his contract where NOT tied to his cousin then he might not have even got pay.

So it was with a heavy heart that Harry sent a letter to Ron telling him not to bother with the letter to Dumbledore, and not to come on thursday night.  
Even though Harry had told Dudley that it wasn't important for him to get his parents out on Thursday night, Dudley did it anyway, partly because he liked the idea of the 2 for one night, and partly because he realised Harry needed a break.

So it was after this break that Harry arrived at work on Friday feeling better then he had the following few days.  
Fridays work was important because they had a major contract that needed filling out, which deadline had been moved up to monday.  
Harry was given the task of secratery, which basically ment he sent the entire day at the best punching in numbers.  
The problem with this job was that most of the accounting's computers where Broken, this was because in getting the cheapest deal on the computing equiptment in the accounting department, they did not take into account the potential for braking, which lead to the "you must hit the keys to get them to register" type of computing which harry enjoyed for the first few minutes of bashing, but after that it got rather painful.

Anyway on friday afternoon, after a rather large number crunching session, which for Harry was more Finger Crunching, the office decided that on the next day everyone would have to get in early if any hope of getting it all finished ontime.

To say that uncle vernon was happy to be Driving to work early, would be wrong, but when he got to work his boss saw him arrive early and surgested that maybe a payrise was onthe cards, which cheered Vernon right up again.

Saturday was day Harry could hardly remember, numbers where flying around in his head and he was doing...something with them.

Still when he got home from this hard day of laybour, he got the call no one wants to field.  
"Harry, the phone its work" Called Dudley who had aparently gotten to the phone first.  
"Hello" Harry said.  
"Harry, oh, darn, its happened again, I can't believe it of all the times" Said the voice on the phone "what...Who is this and whats happened?" Harry asked "Oh its me, Gavin, your boss. Anyway the computer that all the data was logged into has packed up and taken all the data with it, which means we have to do it all again.  
by monday!...So you'll have to come in tommorow, dw about your Day off though, you can have that on Tuesday"  
"oh" Harry said "ok then"

On Sunday morning Harry got up, and since Vernon didnt have to go in to work today, he set about walking to work.  
Harry knew it would be a 30 minute trip so it wasnt too bad. Walking down the street Harry noted that the fog that had been there since the start of summer still hadn't receeded. What Harry DID find odd though, was that the fog ended exactly where his street ended. Which was strange because it was a very low lying fog and it seemed to end in a straight line.

The rest of Sunday was filled with Accounting though and five minutes in and his mind had already forgotten about the strange fog.  
Walking back home didn't remind him of it either since he was so out of it after the day of math.

On Tuesday Harry rose and found himself home alone. Aunt petunia had to go off to a social gathering, and Vernon and Dudley where at work.  
'Well' Harry thought ' Nice relaxing day at home, a bath maybe some television'  
As soon as harry had thought of those things, fate decided to be mean, and the door bell rang.  
'AGAIN' Harry thought thinking back to last sunday when he was home alone.  
Still having been brought up to answer the door when needed Harry obligingly went to get it.  
As soon has he opened the door a figure in a clock slipped passed him, and Harry thinking that again it was Ron said "hey Ron"  
"I'm not Ron," a strange voice from underneath the clock said... 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was frozen in fear.

Someone who he didn't know was in his front room, with no help in sight, no wand to defend with and a fog thicker then most jellies which ment no one could see him.

"I am Sythe, Vampire hunter, and you are Harry potter, help seeker." the mysterious clocked man said.  
" Help seeker?!" Harry exclaimed, calming down after his initial fear.  
" Well you need help, and you seek it, and I am here to give it too you. Come lets sit in the loungeroom and talk"  
Moving to the loungeroom Harry noticed how the clocked figure walked, it was like a glide no upwards or downwards movement.  
"Harry, my job is to hunt down vampires and various other demons that walk this earth and sent them back to where they belong. I have come to you to offer you a chance to learn meny things in this art, so that it may help you in survival."

"So Dumbledore sent you to train me" Harry thought, Happy that someone finally realised he needed help...or training to survive.

"NO...heavens no, Harry can talk to snakes correct?" the man Sythe asked

"Everyone knows I can"

"Exactly, and who better to train to hunt Vampires then one that can Talk to Vampires enemies" Sythe stated

"Snakes and Vampires are enemies?" Harry asked, truely confused at the notion.

"Of course they are, you go to school, everything comes down to Fangs." He stated as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHING!" He said in a convinced voice " Anyway what I do is when a Vampire is spotted we go and hunt him down"

"So you hunt all the Vampires? "

"All the Vampires?! Heavens, no only the ones that are a menace to society, the insane ones that hunt any and everything. At anyrate we also guard the portals so its not ALL hunting." Sythe said.

"Portals?"

"Portals are places where the earth is linked to hell, we make sure nothing comes though our side of the portal and stop anyone going though, infact we stop people from finding the portals in the first place."

"Whats wrong with the portals? why cant people find them"

"Portals are places of immence magical power, the type of power that portals are created with isnt ment to be used for anything. Its a link to another world for the SAKE of a link they aren't ment to be used. If someone where to take the magical power from a portal, well any number of things could happen"

"Like...what could happen??"

"Well last time someone found the power of the portals they created Wizards, almost sucked the portal of all its power, now its a mear semi gateway"

"Created wizards?! Wow...why dont we learn this in history of magic?"

"Well firstly because we would never allow something like that to be taught, as it would send meny on the hunt for the portals, to drain its power, something thats not ment to be done. At anyrate Harry the portals hardly ever cause any trouble because we have a weapon those on the other side of the portal fear greatly.  
So really our main job is Vampires."

"Great weapon!? what is it?"

"Harry, I cannot tell you that, now, tell me Harry how do you kill a vampire harry?" Sythe asked

"Simple, there are 3 ways I know, Holy water, Garlic , Wooden stake through the heart."

"Well...Holy water doesn't do much I Dont think, Garlic might make them think twice about biting you but it wouldnt kill them. A wooden stake through the heart would kill one,  
although the strenght you would need to do something like that is emense, hell the last person to do something like that was Salzaar."

"Salzaar...Slytherin!...why would he want to kill a vampire?!...That man was as dark as it gets."

"Oh no he wasn't that bad" Sythe started, but was cut off by a ringing from his clock. "Oh Dear, thats my que to get back to work"

"Wait a tick...its sunset...Oh you work at night" Harry thought aloud

"Indeed I do, and this is the first time you have had a day off all holiday, to ask you about my propersition"

"Propersition??"

"Ahhh yes. Come train as a Vampire hunter and you shall have skills and knowledge you cannot learn anywhere else. You have 3 days to think it all over,  
but ill say this, as a hunter you are free to do as you will, although after the training most help there trainer out for a few years as thanks...and before I forget, I will be your trainer should you agree. I admit I am not the best Vampire hunter, Nor will I probly be the only offer you recieve...I will not be insulted should you hang out for a better trainer." He said in a rush as if trying to get over a fear.

"oh...er..." Harry started

"Well, I best be off" he said rushing to the door. Harry pick up his wand that he found in one of the lounge draws, apparently Aunt Petunia thought it was best to hide it in plain sight.

"oh one last thing" Sythe said sweeping around " if you argee to the training, you must give that up" he finished, pointing directly at the wand.

'Give up magic...' Harry mind screamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up the next morning with a thousand thoughts on his mind,  
but his most prominate thought was "could I give up magic.  
If asked only a few weeks ago Harry knew he would have said NO in a heart beat, but now Harry wasn't so sure.  
For one thing, his godfather wasn't around anymore to keep him company and give him the chance to be a normal teenager, and for another he had been at the Dursleys for a week, with only a single visit from Ron. Not a single letter had been sent to him, PLUS what was worse, was that Dumbledore and Fudge, two very important people in the wizarding world,  
seemed to have him in there sights, for what Harry couldn't be sure.

It seemed like all things anyone had ever done to him was weighing down on him, and Harry was not sure if he could pass up the opertunity to get away from it all.

Plus working as a Vampire slayer, Harry couldn't think of a cooler job,  
I mean an astronaught maybe cooler in theory, but Harry thought he could probably get to space with magic so easily that Astronaught would loose some of its dangerous edge that everone loves about it. It was at this point that Harry realised as a Vampire slayer he would have to give up magic, and therefore forfit his magical astronaught adventure that he was planning in his mind.

His only reservations was his magic, Harry thought it over and as much as he would enjoy a life away from manipulation he didn't think he could ever give up magic.

These thoughts swirled around in Harry's head all day, and when Harry saw the first star that evening he wished that he would have a way out of these confusing thoughts.  
Harry ended up thinking it was like a crossroads, on one hand you had new opertunities, with its advantages and on the other you had the set path, that Harry had invested 5 years of his life following.

Obviously someone was listening this time because as soon as he looked away from the star a distinctive red Phoenix tapped at his window.  
"Oh, I haven't gotten any mail in ages" Harry said, startled that an Phoenix should sneak up to his window without him noticing.

The bird flew over Harrys head and dropped a letter straight into Harry's lap and without the customary warble, burst into flame and disapeared.

'Didn't sing, must be upset' Harry thought 'still best open the letter'

Harry opened the letter and found rather a brief note, which read "If you see a bright purple light, look away". At this Harry was rather confused, and started looking around his room for a Purple light. Not seeing anything Harry thought about what the not had said and why it would mean anything.

To Harry, there was purple light everywhere, did that mean to say that if someone wore a purple dress on tv he was to look away. Harry was confused about the note, so confused infact that he had forgotten alltogether about giving up his magic or not.

On Thursday, Harry woke up rather early even for himself, who was a regular early riser.  
Harry would hear a sound, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't distingush what it could be. Knowing he couldn't get to sleep after the noise had woken him, he attempted to locate it, and peering outside his window he saw nothing at first. Then after a few seconds he saw movement, and attempting to focus his eyes on it, Harry grabbed his binoculars that he found in Dudleys broken toy box, theywhere slightly broken so they only had a single working eye.  
None the less they worked for attempting to spot guards, so Harry used them.

Scanning around the area that Harry saw movement, Harry saw nothing at first but then a purple light started to shine at him.  
Harry was entranced by the purple light, it was like a flame, never the same shade for very long,  
and Harry found himself staring at the purple.  
It occured to Harry even in his trance that someone had told him not to look at a purple light, unfortunately Harry didn't really care at that point. He was too busy stareing at the purple light and its fluttering.

Harry woke up the next morning on the floor 'What happened to me!' Harry thought to himself.  
After getting up off the floor Harry looked down at himself, and had a sickening feeling that something of his was missing.

Not something from the room though, something from inside himself, something important...He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, in Dumbledores office

Harry sat in the armchair opposite Dumbledores desk, looking down at his hands, he could feel the headmasters eyes upon him but Harry couldn't bring himself to look up. Looking up ment looking into the eyes of his headmaster whose eyes where usually sparkling, and Harry couldn't gain the courage to see if the sparkle had died.

After a long silence which hung in the air, the Headmaster finally spoke " Harry the reason I have brought you here away from the Dursleys is that my sources have told me that something happened outside your house last night. So tell me Harry what happened, and did you see anything outside?" Dumbledore asked in his usual grandfatherly tone.

Harry sat in his chair, afaid of saying what he had on his mind. He knew the Headmaster had specifiacally warned Harry not to look into any purple light, but Harry wasn't strong enough to look away. Admitting this to himself was onething, but admitting he wasn't strong enough to Dumbledore was another.

Eventually Harry came to the conclusion that the purple light didn't mean too much and decided to lie.

"No sir, nothing" Harry lied.

"I see" the Headmaster said in a tone that made Harry think he didn't believe in him "Well you shall be returning to Pivet drive then, I hear that you have signed a contract for work, you best not break that for a wizards word should hold trust and weight."

"Wait, what happened at Pivet drive last night, what have your sources told you?" Harry said in an angry voice, annoyed that yet again he was being kept in the dark about things that he was so close to.

"Well a minor skirmish outside the house is all, nothing of any concern, the ministry couldn't break the wards." Dumbledore sighed as if the weight of the world where on his shoulders

"The ministry?! why would the ministry be trying to get at me? You told me you could keep me in the loop." Harry said

"Harry I told you that I would keep you in the Loop but I really feel that this is something I should handle" Dumbledore told him

"Tell me, Like you said, a wizards word should hold trust and weight." Harry said, feeling bad that he had to play this card, since Dumbledore looked like a man with too much to bear.

"Well, as you know the ministry has spent the past year trying to deny you and I and imply that we where mearly insane. Then the truth about Voldamort was revealed.  
Fudge's ratings Plumeted." Dumbledore said with a said look in his eye. "Men in power like to hold on as long as possible. Thats exactly what he is attempting to do, he's using everything at his disposal to keep himself at the top. I believe that Fudge figures that in this time of need, if every public figure against Voldemort was disposed, and he was the last public figure standing, then everyone would HAVE to rally around him. Thats why he attempted to get to you last night, you and I are one of the few Public figures still standing. In this last week alone he has taken out the defence master Ryan Logger and his store in Diagon alley." Dumbledore said sighing.

"That means he is comming after you next doesnt it, Dumbledore? " Harry said

"Well yes, you and I are both his next step to remove, which is why Pivet drive is the best place for you. Out of the wizarding world and therefore out of his grasp."

"Whats the purple light about them Dumbledore?"

"Oh, yes, DON'T look into the purple light, it's how the ministry will get you back under its control."

"Under its control?"

"It take a part of your magic, a large chunk to be precise, and when that part is taken, the ministry knows you'll do anything to get that bit back, forcing you to go to the ministry building and therefore into the heart of the beast."

Harry was frozen into his chair. He knew he'd looked into the Purple light, and now he knew where he had to go.  
What Harry wasn't sure about was if he should include Dumbledore, on one hand the contract that forced him to the Dursleys made him distrust the man, on the other, he HAD just told Harry exactly what he asked for.  
Harry eventually decided that if the ministry had both of them in there sights, having Dumbledore there could only be a benifit, since Harry figured Dumbledore was there enemy and therefore his ally.

"Dumbledore, they've already taken my magic." Harry mumbled and looked up into the headmasters face

Dumbledores colour drained, and his eyes went wide "Oh no..." he wispered

Ok thats the 6th Chapter, and dont think ive forgotten about Mr. Sythe, he is still there, but not in this chapter.

So far we have, Harry lost his magic, a mysterious man that WANTS harry to give up his magic, Dumbledore telling Harry everything (makes for a nice change, but since when did Albus just have ONE adgenda)  
and Harry in a contract that keeps him at the dursleys for the entire holidays (Harry didnt break the contract by not going to work because techniqually he is sick, having lost his magic)

At anyrate of you could give me any reviews that would be dory, I have a plan for this story already set out in my head (well the next few chapters anyway) but Id like to hear some ideas about what you folks (who actually have to read the thing) would like in it, who knows it might just add more complexity to a storyline that is as complex as a rubix cube with all its stickers ripped off.

So Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fudges reception - 10 minutes later.

"Now remember what I said Harry, Let me do the talking" Dumbldore said to Harry while they waited outside Fudges office.  
Harry and Dumbledore had arrived at the ministry of magic only a few moments ago but Harry was readying himself for a long wait.  
Being used to wasting much time every night before bed Harry was well suited to this quiet waiting, Dumbledore on the other hand was not accoutomed to the wait and was busy tapping his fingers and humming, staring at the clock in an attempt to will it faster.

After an entire hour of waiting, during which Dumbledore had gotten so bored he's started working on various wand tricks and Harry busyied himself either sleeping or watching the tricks of Dumbledore, Fudge arrived at his office.

"Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise, Please come into my office, tell me what I can do for you today" Fudge said with a smile wider then the themes bridge, obviousing enjoying the fact both his intended targets where now in his lair.

After an explaination of the problem, Dumbledore asked for the magic back and a continuation of each of there lives in peace.  
This all went down surprisingly well with Fudge.

"Well thats what we all want isn't it? to live our lives in peace again. So if you want your peace back ill be happy to accomadate your needs, for a favor of course." Fudge said with a smile that continually grew.

"Whats your PRICE?" Harry said in an angry tone.

"Well firstly, I want YOU to leave Britian" Fudge said pointing at Dumbledore. Then Fudge looked thoughtful, and seemed to think for a few moments. "And I want Harry to enter the Auror program...starting tommorow. "I know you'll both want to consider this deal, so I'll give you a few moments to consider this" Fudge then got up and left the office.

"Harry this price, its too much to pay." Dumbledore said "In the Auror program they'll kill you in the first week, they have training accidents all the time."

"I think we should accept, its my magic, I need it." Harry started.

"But Harry, you need your life more" Dumbledore started, "Plus think of your friends, they would collapse if you where to leave them to train all day and night."

"No they wouldn't, they survive every summer without me. Wait a second, this is all about you having to leave the country isn't it. You just dont want to leave and are trying to make me refuse the offer before you have to look like the bad guy."

"Harry, be reasonable I cannot leave Britian. Think of the School, it would collapse. I'm needed in Britian, to ensure that children aren't attacked getting an education. Plus I'll be needed in the fight against Voldemort."

Harry didn't like to admit it, but he could feel himself getting angry. Harry felt trapped again, by the headmaster.

Still Harry couldn't do anything about it, and sat there patiently waiting his fate, his life entirely in Dumbledores hands.  
Fudge arrived back in the room only a few minutes later, a smile still plastered on his face.  
It was at this point that Harry hatched a cunning plan, if he could just speak before the headmaster, he maybe able to get out with his magic after all.

Quickly Harry spoke "We accept" he said looking straight at Fudge.

Harry hoped that after Harry had accepted, that Dumbledore might see that it was the proper thing to do.

Unfortunately Dumbledore couldn't see the deal in the same light at Harry could.  
"No, no, I can't, I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore looked down at the ground "I cannot Harry, you must see this isn't just about you, I cannot leave." and with his piece said Dumbledore sadly walked slowly away.

As soon as Dumbledore had closed the huge oak doors that lead for Fudges office, Fudge spoke again. "Well it seems the deal is off then.  
Instead can I offer you some tea?" Fudge asked in a sweet voice.

Harry snapped. He had finally had enough of being trapped, he'd had enough of everything.

Harry was mad.

It was at this point that the entire room started to shake rather violently, Books started to fall off the shelves, Fudge's face had its colour drain, one of the huge oak doors fell off its hindges. Fudge stared at Harry as if he where the scaryiest thing he had ever seen.

The shaking got worse and worse, with entire bookshelves starting to collapse.

"You know Harry, I've had a change of heart, how about I just give you your magic back now." Fudge shouted over the noice, clearly scared of what ever he thought Harry was doing.

It was at this point that Harry felt even madder and the vibrations in the room increased twofold. The large chandlier handing above Fudges desk started to sway rather violently and its chain was starting to weaken.

"You dare to take something from me, and then make me beg for it back" Harry snarled at Fudge.

At this point fudge was much to frightened to reply and just stood on spot with his eyes wide open.

As it happens, it was not the best spot to be standing, because it was the same spot that milliseconds later, the chandler fell straight onto.

There was a resounding crash as the light hit the floor, crushing Fudge under its weight.

Harry stood on the spot, the vibrations stopped. Harry's eyes where wide open and his mouth was hanging open aswell.

Dumbledore then ran back into the room via the broken door.  
"The vibrations...that was you wasn't it harry?" Dumbledore asked, as soon as he saw harry standing there.  
"It was" Harry mumbled, looking at the floor.

If harry had been looking up at that moment, he would have seen a twinkle in the eyes of the headmaster return in full force, and a small smile return to his features.

Harry was confused, why wasn't the headmaster trying to help out the minister. It was at that point that Harry realised that Dumbledore couldn't see the chandeler crushing the minister yet.

Harry had a choice, he could tell the headmaster, get arrested by the aurors and potentially save the one person who's spent the last 10 minutes torturing him with deals. Or he could run, which ment the headmaster would likely get arrested for the crushing, but it also ment potentially condeming Fudge to death, because he may not get the medical treatment in time.

If Harry was honest, Harry knew that Dumbledore would get out of getting arrested, and so in the end either way he would be arrested.  
Harry knew it all came down to weather Fudge deserved a chance at life again.

Should he sentence Fudge to death? Harry's brain was working out that answer.

Ok, well so far no one has given me any good plot ideas. Either thats because you cant think of any OR its because you couldnt be bothered to think of any.

Either way I'm most disapointed. Id consider not posting another chapter until someone gives it a review...but of course none of you would fall for that. Nor would you even WANT another chapter.

At anyrate in case you didnt get the story so far is.,

Harry has to choose between sentencing the minister of magic to death or not.  
Harry has had his magic stolen, now with no real way of getting it back (Fudge cant give it back NOW can he)  
Harry has been given a chance to train with Mr. Sythe, a mysterious man who is "APPARENTLY" a Vampire hunter.  
Harry has signed a magical contract that keeps him at the Dursleys till the end of the summer holidays.

Harry hasn't been given a card from his Freinds all holidays.  
Harry hasn't gotten over sirius, mearly burying himself in work to get his mind off it 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Ran.

It took all of 3 seconds to decided the fate of Minister Fudge.

With his fate decided the one Minister Fudge died, on the floor of his office, under a chandeller bought from the profits of his bribing ring.

Fudges office 7 pm.

Dumbledore stood in Fudges office after seeing Harry run out, clueless as to the Fate of Fudge. Dumbledore decided to wait until someone turned up to clean up the mess of the office, so as to offer his help cleaning up the mess.

Within a minute the Aurors arrived at the Minister office to find Dumbledore standing by the door.

"Dumbledore, the shaking, what caused it?" the Auror asked "And where is minister Fudge, the department of mysteries has started leaking green goo into the elevator shaft. Its a health risk that stuff."

"Well to both questions, the answer is I dont know." Dumbledore replied.

"This office is a mess, it looks like this is where it hit the hardest, being in the office it seems you would be a prime suspect. Messing up the ministers office would come with a fine at least." the Auror said, clearly not sure what the punishment was for shaking the ministry.

"Actually gentlemen I must be off" Dumbledore said, thinking that maybe Harry was in trouble. Dumbledore didnt want to loose his Harry,  
especially as he shown what he might actually be capable of.

"Wait a second" One of the aurors said, Seeing blood oze out from under the minister desk.

Walking over to the other side of the desk, the Auror said "Oh my!" quickly bending down and waving his wand over the body "He's dead!!"

After this point Dumbledore was immediately arrested.

The streets of suburban London 8 pm.

Harry had been walking for an hour, and he was surprised that he had not yet been arrested. Still Harry reasoned that maybe Dumbledore had indeed been arrested, taking the heat off him for a while.

If this was indeed the case, then Harry would have to find a way to magically conceal his location. Yet it was at this point that Harry had realised something he should have long ago, his location had always been conclealed. If it hadn't been the Death eaters would have picked him up long ago.

So Harry had to work out what he wanted to do next, which lead to a problem. Harry knew after his talk from Dumbledore that he had to return to work tommorow, or else he would suffer grave consiquences. Yet he also knew that Dumbledore also knew he had to return there,  
and he wasn't sure the old man wouldn't turn him in.

Either way it was clear that he would have to take that chance, because the only person that could release him from that contract was Dumbledore,  
and if he willingly disobayed the contract there would be pain.

Grunnings Drill Factory; Accounting Depatment, 8am

'So Dumbledore didn't turn me in.' Harry thought.

Harry had spent the night on the steets, and although he wouldn't willingly go there if a house was open to him, he had to say that it wasn't all that bad.  
Sure he had spent most the night attempting to find a comfy bed, but when he found an alley with a foam mat, he just collapsed and woke up with a cat snuggling up to him.

That day Harry thought about what his next move was, he could return to Hogwarts after the summer.  
He could turn himself in.  
He could even go off with mr. sythe.

Each idea had its merits, and its major Flaw.  
Going to Howarts ment returning to the 'lair' of the man that ran away from helping him get his magic back. Plus he wasn't sure that he could even return there with the limited magic he had left.  
Turning himself in seemed like the moral thing to do. Let his peers choose his punishment for taking his revenge on the man who stole his magic as unintentional as his revenge was.  
Going off with Mr. Sythe ment giving up on the magical world, giving up magic, and even though Harry only had a little magic left, he didn't really feel like letting it go.

The choices swirled around in his mind. Eventually he would have to decide.

Mr. Sythe's Apartment, 8am.

Mr. Sythe got home after a tough night, he got out the ceral and sat down to dinner. Glancing at the mornings paper Mr sythe say something that made him drop his spoon and pick the paper up.

-  
Dumbledore Arrested for Killing Minister -  
Last night at 7pm, the Minister for magic Cornelious Fudge Died in his office, having been flattened by a Chandeler. Dumbledore, a respectable member of both the academic and politcal has been arrested having been found at the scene.

Dumbledore has been stripped of all his medals and rank in the community (for more information see page 7) and has been put under sedation in a cell at Azkaban to await his trial.

Dolores Umbridge, undersecratry to the Late minister Fudge has taken control of the ministry. She has released a statement as follows:

"The Ministry has Arrested Dumbledore for willingly killing Minister Fudge,  
an act which was a bold and brazen attempt to take control of the ministry.  
Dumbledore has therefore been placed under sedation as well as a high security cell at Azkaban so as to not use his talents for escaping."

Dumbledore's trial shall be held on the 31st of August.

At this point Mr. Sythe glanced at the other headlines which didnt seem as important as the main news of the day.  
Sighing at what this all ment, Mr Sythe streched and went to nap, it HAD been a long night.

Azakban Jail, High security ward.

Finally shaking off the feeling of drozyness Dumbledore awoke from his slumber.  
'Oh my,' Dark and painful memories started filling Dumbledores mind.  
Dumbledore couldn't think of anything but unpleasent thoughts, they filled his mind.  
'how did I get here?' Dumbledore thought. 'He set me up...Harry potter set me up!' Dumbledore answered his own question.  
As much as usually Dumbledores rational mind would argue against this thought, the mix of sedation and the dementors was starting to badly affect him, infact it started to warp the true perception of reality.

Dumbledore started thinking about Harry Potter, and how he had pulled it off. It was the one thought 'Im not guilty, Harry Potter is!' that kept Dumbledore sane enough, but it seemed to slightly corrupt him Dumbledore started to work up a passion over Harry Potter...the type of Passion that doesnt easily go away.

'When I get out, and I will get out, I'll get him , I'll get that Harry Potter...'

After that thought, All the guards of the high security ward ever heard from Dumbledore was "Harry Potter ... Harry Potter...Harry Potter..." 


	9. Chapter 9

Please Review

Harry spent the next weeks working and living at various hotels. Getting payed in muggle money for the work ment that Harry didn't have to go into the wizarding world. Nor did Harry have to go to the dursleys, who seemed to be avoiding him at all times.

Life settled into a rythmn of work and rest, Harry even elected to work sundays, which made Harry's boss most impressed. The Person it didn't impress was Harry himself. He knew he was burying himself in work so as not to have to come to terms with the crisis he was facing. Infact Harry was sure if he stopped working he'd end up breaking down, and this was simply not an option.

As the summers end drew closer and closer Harry tried to work harder and Harder until eventually his own boss was conserned.  
"Harry, Tommorow is your last day, go home early today, get a good rest and work maddly tommorow."

It was at this point that harry realised he did infact only have one day left. Harry thought he'd better figure out what to do, he HAD been putting that task off for long enough.

Getting back to his hotel he found the kettle was already on, and someone was sitting on his hotels armchair.

Harry was chilled to the bone, he thought it was the Auror waiting to take him in for his crimes.

"Harry, you are a man to talk to these days, it seems you are always working" Mr smyhe said from the armchair.

Harry was at first startled that Mr. Smythe was in his apartment, still it was nice he supposed to talk his options over with.

"I've come to see if you'd agreed or disagreed with my preposial" Mr smythe said.

Harry stood at the doorway of his apartment, thinking over all the other options.  
It did seem like a good opertunity, but Harry was surprised the Mr. Smthye cared not that he had killed off the minister of magic.

"Arent you going to turn me over to the ministry?"Harry asked

"And why, would I want to do that?"

"I killed the minister for magic..." Harry statement hung in the air for a few seconds before he realised that Smythe was waiting for him to explain himself.

Harry decided that he might feel better if he told someone, the truth was always less painful if it was known by someone else.  
So the next hour precided in telling Smythe all about what had happened over the past few weeks.

After which Harry did indeed feel better.

"Im not part of the ministry, hell if I handed you in they would probly arrest me aswell." Smythe said after the story.

"I want to go with you." Harry said, on an abrupt change of subject " I want to be a Vampire hunter.

Harry had decided upon this after how he saw mr.Smythe handle the last topic, he was calm and collected.

"Ill pick you up tommorow then. You start after work, when the contract finishes."

Dumbledores Trial Courthouse 1; Ministry of magic

The last few weeks had shaken Dumbledore up, the continual dementor attacks and the sedation had deteriorated his mind.

"We are here today for the trial of Albus Dumbledore" a radio reporter said in the back of the court room "meny believe that Dumbledore is an innocent, and its rumoured that veritisurm will be used upon request of Dumbledore to prove this innocence.  
The question on everyones minds is, what would happen should Dumbledore be proven guilty."

The trial started, and as everyone had suspected Dumbledore's lawyer shouted for Vertiserum for his client.

"Dumbledore did you kill Minister fudge?" Umbridge asked.

"No" Dumbledore replied, his eyes glassed over "Harry Potter did, and tried to frame me for it"

It was at this point that the court room erupted, the photographers took meny shots. Umbridges face, which had fallen from a smile when she heard the "no" was now glowing with glee. Meny in the audience where chattering among themselves.

Grunnings drill factory, 5 pm Same day.

Harry went up to the managers office to collect his final paycheck. "Goodbye sir"  
At the same time the contract in Vernons desk burst into flame, its task completed.

Walking from the door Harry heard meny popping sounds from outside. Knowing this was apperation Harry ran down and into his office looking for someplace to hide.  
"Harry Potter, where are you...Deatheaters are comming. You need to come with us." a loud voice said from outside

Harry knew that voice, he thought it was someone from the order.  
Still Harry knew that it could also be a trap FROM the Death eaters and since his godfathers death was still fresh in his mind he erred on the side of extreme caution. Getting out his wand from his back pocket Harry attempted a silencing charm on his feet.  
Unfortuanatley his wand mearly fizzled, and didn't work.

What was even MORE unfortunate was that he had just alerted the Aurors where he was.

Mearly moments after his spell failed the Aurors arrived on scene.

Harry heard confusion from below on the company floor, where the Aurors met wizards that where trying to find Harry before.  
Harry knew that with at least 20 witchs and Wizards seaching for him, he couldn't hide well enough.

So for the second time Harry decided to run.

Running to the back stairs, Harry saw 2 Aurors running up them. So he quickly went in to the door on his left. Unfortunately both Aurors saw this move and the door on the left was a room with no other exit but the door.

"Well look who we have here. Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived-to-get-caught."

Harry raised his wand to the wizards, knowing this was a fight he couldn't win without a ton of luck and ALL his magic, only one of which he had.

"Don't be silly boy, its two on one, and we know you have no magic."

Harry was truely scared, and started to lower his wand in defeat. His thoughts swirling for his punishment, and what it would be.

Ok thats the chapter, I explain that Dumbledore could say that Harry set him up because thats what he believes it to be true.

At anyrate I think its in the next chapter that we get to the main Vain of the story, which means that it should start being a bit more variety then the standard fan fiction.

Please SOMEONE ANYONE review...Id like to think a few words isnt too hard on you... 


	10. Chapter 10

The Begining

Harry was tired, wreaked infact, he'd worked a long day at grunnings drill factory only to be driven away from his workplace by Aurors and a mysterious bunch of wizards. Luckly Harry had been saved from both groups by Mr. Smythe who, as it happened had a little surprise waiting for him.

"Harry I wanted to talk to you before we get back to the training area. You see I've also invited a fellow student from your year to train with us. So please don't be surprised when we get there, act like everything is normal." Mr Smythe said to Harry

Harry just nodded, internally pleased that there would be someone other then mr. smythe with them.

Harry and Mr. Smythe then arrived at the training area. It was a large clearing in some woods, with 3 pitched tents and a campfire in the middle. To most this would seem like a terrible place to train, with no creature comforts to help one through the day, but Harry, having spent years locked inside a cupboard, found the idea of living outside in a tent and alluring one.

"Sit down please Harry" Mr smythe guided him towards a log around the fire.

As soon as he was seated, Mr. Smythe called out "Draco, come out here please."

"Harry, Harry potter...I knew you would somehow squirm your way back into my life" Draco started, staring at Harry as if he had done something horrible.

Harry fought the urge to retort, since Mr. Smythe told him to act normal, and Harry was so tired he just couldn't work up the energy to.

Draco was angry, and mr.smythe could see that, so he decided to make Draco take his mind off the new recruit and onto something more productive.

"Draco sit down" Mr Smythe said "Listen, I've told you both already about the portals, which every Vampire Hunter has to guide. Well in the last few weeks there has been some developments, the creatures comming from the portal are increasing in number. Last night we had two...In one night!!"

"You know two isnt a Large number right?" Draco drawled.

"It is for these things, they are almost impossible to get rid of. Even with 8 of us working on it, rounding up one of them took at least 5 hours."

"Why didn't you just use the weapon?" Draco said, in a voice that sounded bored.

"Well, see thats the thing, there is a slight...umm...shall we say...problem with the weapon."

"Whats the problem with it?"

"Well see I can't tell you what the problem is, because I dont know myself. All I know is that the weapon, when fired at anything, will be destroyed. And I do mean ANYTHING, even ghost's would be wiped away. Anyway I'm off to start my shift, Draco you update Harry on what we will be doing here"  
At this point mr. smythe got up and walk out of the clearing, at which point HArry didn't see where he went.

"So, Draco how long have you been here? And what do we do?" Harry asked hoping that somehow Draco would just be straight with him "And why would you give up magic?"

"Since the start of the holidays Ive been here, and here is where we train every day, physical excercise and learning...giving up my wand ...well it seemed better then the alternative, still its you I'm interested in Potter. I would have never guessed someone as spoilt as you would try and run from it all."

'He doesnt know about the summer i've had' Harry thouht to himself. The next thing on Harry's mind was 'should I tell him'  
Harry decided that they should both have there own secrets, and asked about the training.

Draco spent the next hour going over the training he'd had so far and then explained to Harry what was going to happen over the next month.  
"Over the next month, we'll be learning fighting and hand magics, after which point we'll be allowed out in the field to help out kal.  
thats Mr. Smythe's first name. At anyrate after a month or two of field excercises, we'll pick out our own speciality." Draco said in a teacher like voice.

Harry thought about asking a basic question that seemed insulting to ask Mr. Smythe. and seeing as they where getting along at least for the moment Harry decided it was a good idea.

"Draco, how come if they spend the majority of there time trying to stop people going into and out of the portals, does 'Kal' call himself a Vampire hunter?"

"Well techniqually they do both, but for some reason, when Vampires get older, they always seem to crack a little inside. After this happens they seem to flock towards the portal. Kal spends most of his time trying to keep vampires away, which as you know, is a very hard thing to do, seeing as there are only 3 ways to hurt one."

"Actually what are the three ways, Kal never told me"

"Well wooden stake through the heart, which is the hardest way, since most vampires would just turn into there bat flock and fly out of danger. Then there's killing off the flock. When a vampire turns into his bat flock, if you kill every bat, then the vampire dies. The third way...well Kal wont ever say, he tells me its the most demeaning though."

"Most demeaning...I wouldnt have thought that would matter, either way its dieing." Harry said.

After this it seemed the conversation had run its course, and Harry yawned widely, still tired from the tough day's work.

"Thats your tent." Draco said, pointing to the one right in the middle "Watch out for the zip, it can get stuck."

Harry was almost Happy when he lay his head down, but then it occured to him, why the suddern change in Draco.  
It was at that point that Harry felt he'd better find out. 


End file.
